Massie's Anatomy
by loves2shop9
Summary: This story is like Grey's Anatomy. everyone is a surgeon at Westchester Hospital...Massie never wanted to talk to Derrick after the 8th grade so what happens when she sees that he is her new boss? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block (Meredith Grey): After Derrick moved on with Dylan in the 8th grade, Massie decided she was better off without him and she also realized she wanted to be a surgeon. She gets an internship and Westchester Hospital…but how will she feel when she sees who her new boss is?

Claire Lyons (Cristina Yang): is a new intern at Westchester Hospital a long side Massie. Her and Cam broke up after high school because they went to different colleges and they promised each other that they would get back together if they ever saw each other again…so what happens when she does?

Alicia Rivera (Callie Torres): This Spanish beauty traded in her Ralphs for scrubs and is working as a surgical intern at Westchester Hospital with the rest of the PC---minus Dylan…speaking of Dylan, where is she?

Kristen Gregory (Izzie Stevens) : She decided she wanted to be a surgeon half way through her freshmen year at college. When she changed her occupation she also changed her personality…she's now preppy and very upbeat and always looking on the bright side of things.

Derrick Harrington (McDreamy): A head surgeon at Westchester Hospital but when he sees a certain Amber eyed girl is it possible to fall head over heels in love with her again?...and what happens when his past seems to get in the way?

Cam Fisher (McSteamy): Neurologist at Westchester Hospital. He hears about the new interns and couldn't care less, he thinks interns are nothing but trouble because they are new to the whole surgeon thing…but will he change his mind?

Josh Hotz (George O'Malley) : The best plastic surgeon in New York and he is working at Westchester Hospital.

Kemp Hurley (Alex Karev) : Westchester Hospital's resident man whore…he's great at being a surgeon but is terrible at committed relationships. Can one of the new interns change him?

Chris Plovert (Owen Hunt) : Always love soccer but wanted to be a surgeon…which is exactly what he is at Westchester Hospital. A new attending that shows up out of the blue is who he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or Grey's Anatomy.

_Surgery. It's like a game, either you have what it takes or you don't. Me, I know I have what it takes!_

_Who am I you ask. I am Massie Block and today I start my career as a surgeon at Westchester Hostpital._

-------------------

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!

My alarm rang from its spot on my nightstand. I turned it off and looked at the time…5:30. Shit I only have a half hour to be there. I got out of bed and headed for the shower, 20 minutes later I was in my car driving to Westchester Hospital

-----------------------

I pulled up into the Westchester Hospital parking lot and I got out of my car and start walking towards the hospital entrance.

Well here it goes, once I walk through these doors I become a surgeon. I looked down at my cell phone, 6:01, perfect right on time.

I walk through the doors and see Claire, Alicia, and Kristen standing with who I assumed to be the rest of the interns.

"Hey what are we waiting for?" I wanted to do something not just stand around all day.

"We're waiting for our bosses to arrive and then they're going to split us up into groups." Claire informed me.

"Well let's hope these bosses of ours are super hot." I laughed as did Alicia, Claire, and Kristen.

_You see the thing about games is, always expect the unexpected._

With Derrick and Cam

"I just don't understand why they are making us look after the _Interns_," Cam said interns with disgust, "Interns are nothing but trouble, they're young and stupid."

"Well I wouldn't say stupid, just inexperienced." Which is the truth.

"Okay time to meet the new interns." I said pushing open the doors to the room where the interns were.

Derrick's POV

"Okay interns today you are surgeons and you will spend the next seven years here at Westchester Hospital as a surgical resident. These years WILL be the best and worst years of your life. Now before we get started let me introduce myself, I am Derrick Harrington and this is Cam Fisher, we will be your new bosses." It was after I said that, I had heard a gasp from the back of the room. I looked to see who it was and there she was, Massie Block, and next to her were Claire, Alicia, and Kristen. I looked over at Cam and he looked pretty shocked too.

Cam's POV

I couldn't believe it. Standing over in the corner of the room was Claire. _My _Claire…wait did I just say My Claire? Well we did say we'd get back together if we ever saw each other again so that means she will be 'My Claire'.

Massie's POV

Oh. My. God. Derrick is my new boss?!? I thought I would never see him again. But he does look totally hot in that doctors uniform. No! Stop it Massie you CANNOT fall for him!

Claire's POV

At first I thought I heard someone say Cam's name but, I knew I couldn't have…could I? I looked over just to be sure but, there he was standing in the front of the room, hands in his pockets, looking surpised and maybe a little happy? Our eyes locked for a couple of seconds before I looked away, a small smile playing at the corner of my mouth.

No One's POV

The silence in the room was broken when Kemp walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late I was uhh sleeping…yeah I was sleeping in the on call room."

"Sure you were just 'sleeping'," Derrick put air quotes around sleeping because he knew Kemp all to well to know that he never just sleeps in the on call room, "Okay we're going to split you off into groups, John, Marie, Jason, Mike, Alicia, and Kristen, you're with Kemp. Katie, Ryan, Adam, Mike, Tara, and Claire, you're with Cam. Jake, Megan, Lucy, Matt, Eric, and Block, you're with me," Derrick purposely used his old nickname for Massie, " So you have 15 minutes to go to the locker room, put your things away, and get changed. Then you come back here and meet up with your boss and start your day as a surgeon.

_Like I said… expect the unexpected._


End file.
